Grease cleaning with liquid detergents poses an ongoing problem for consumers. Consumers utilizing liquid detergent as a light-duty liquid dishwashing detergent composition tend to wash greasy, difficult to clean items at the end of their washing experience, after easier to clean items such as glasses and flatware are cleaned. Light-duty liquid dishwashing detergent compositions require a high suds profile while providing grease cleaning. The combination of an amine oxide surfactant and an alkyl ethoxylated sulfate surfactant with an ethoxylation degree ≦2 has been proven to provide excellent grease cleaning as well as sudsing. In order to reduce the solution slipperiness of those compositions, the pH of the composition (measured in a 10% dilution) should be lowered to 7.5-8.4. It has been surprisingly found that the instability caused by such lower pH can be solved by the addition of an alkoxylated polyethyleneimine polymer.